Little Mirror On The Wall
by limnamae
Summary: After Sanctuary. Buffy stands in her room thinking about her and Angel


MIRROR MIRROR.  
(Written by Sean Hosein/Dane DeViller/Pam Sheyne)

Why don't I like the girl I see

The one who's standing right in front me  
Why don't I think before I speak

I should have listened to that voice inside of me

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes where red from all the crying. She had been crying since she walked out on him. Angel. Her sweet Angel. She didn´t like the person she had become but when Angel left her it was like something inside of her broke and she wasn´t sure how to make it better. She only knew one who could make it go away and this night she had made him hate her for ever.

All the things she had said. Screamed and hit him. He was only trying to protect a lost soul but in that moment she couldn´t see it. She only saw the only man she had ever loved hugging her worest enemy who had stolen her body and sleeped with her new boyfriend. She knew she shouldn´t have let her anger speak but she couldn´t help it. It had hurt. So very much to see and hear him protect Faith from her.

PRE-CHORUS 1  
I must be stupid

Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind

To say the kind of things I said last night

I should have known better. I should have talked to him. But my anger got the better of me. I knew she was there. I just though it was to kill him and when I saw her in his arms knowing that not 24 hours before she had sleeped with my boyfriend in my body I just snapped. Can you blame me? I though he was the one who would always be mine. Even if I didn´t belong to him. He would always love me. I know it dosn´t justifiers what I said to him but for me it make sense.

CHORUS  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back to me

Standing in her room she finally let all the things she tried so hard to deny come. She knew she still loved him and it was killing her. He had told her to move on but how could she when everything in her life still remined her of him. Looking in the mirror seeing her self she wished she could turn back time. Make it back to when things were good and she were happy. With him.

Why did I let you walk away

When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way

And in the heat of the moment I was to blame

How could I just leave things like that between us. We were lovers, best friends. You knew me better than anyone. You saw me like I really was. Not just the the slayer. I should have stopped you when you left me that year. I should have stopped you and told you all of the things you needed to hear but I was to proud. I could say that all I wanted was for you to stay. I keept thinking I could live without you but look at me now. So lost and hurt that I on purpose hurt the person I love the most. I´m the one how is to blame for all of this. And I am so very sorry.

PRE-CHORUS 2  
I must be stupid

Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind

Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Thinking in her bed she let more tears come. She cried for all the things she lost when he walked away and she cried for the things she could never have back. That night when she left him and her telling him that she had found a new man to love. She must have been crazy. She had never loved anyone like she loved him. Now here in the moning light she had to admit all of her pains and see herself as the bitch she had become.

CHORUS

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back to me

I dont think I can look at myself in the mirror anymore. I would only see the thing I have fough so hard so safe humans from.- I would she the monsters and the demons in my self and I would cry because I then would know the truth and then the mirror couldn´t lie to me anymore.

BRIDGE  
If only wishes could be dreams

And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby

My baby to me...

Every night she dreamt of him. Sometimes they were happy dreams. The ones were they were together. Happy and safe. No demons or vampires to tear them apart. They were the ones she wanted to come true. And then there were the ones where she hurt him and made him cry. Where she had to stand and see herself slowly killing him.

If only he would come back to her and make the way she used to be.

CHORUS

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back to me

No I can never look in the mirror again. And this time there would not be anyone but myself to blame. Noone will have to tell me how stupid I have been because it is all there in the mirror. I can see it in my eyes. I just wish the mirror could lie and show me a better time without the heartache and pain. And bring him back. Bring my baby back to me.


End file.
